


Masks for your pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: An excuse to see Thor screw Loki while covered in blood...., Berserker Thor, Dark Thor, Happy Ending, Hurts So Good, M/M, Minor Character Death, We don't really like the way the Avengers treat Thor, depending on how you see it..., shameless indulgent smut!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to see his brother lose it, use the tongue Loki knows he has, wit and charm that has moved thunder and ruled armies, he wants to see the God he had grown besides, not this false mask Thor now wore, a mockery, an insult, a lie to appease the weak morals of his Midgaurdians, to make him seem approachable, safe. -  Shameless Porn with very little Plot ;) - On Temporary Hiatus :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder to Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412987) by [miikkaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx). 



> So I have to confess, not a huge fan of the Avengers, never really have been... This story is inspired heavily by the Fanficn Murder to Excellence - miikkaa_xx and the Fanfic Kjetter - Beezy. I love these, go give your love and read them!!! Anyways, enjoy!!

_"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,_  
_But I really need you near me to_  
_Keep my mind off the edge_  
_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,_  
_But you're the only one that knows me_  
_Better than I know myself" - Better than I know myself - Adam Lambert_

* * *

 

Loki hated the rally of Midgaurdians that had managed to steal his brother away, steal his loyalty, his love. Steal it in such a way that Thor would choose them over his home, over Loki. Loki despised them, wanted to belittle them so much that they would fall to their feet and plead for mercy. Not because he was cruel, not because he was proud, but because he was possessive, and he had spent his entire life worshipping Thor, that these Mirgaurdians could treat his brother like nothing more than a weapon, and still get his unquestioned trust and devotion, it turned Loki’s gaze black and red, his mouth bitter with venom, his skin green. So maybe he was a bit jealous.

Thor deserved respect, he deserved medals, gold and celebrations, Loki never questioned this, even in his black moments of envy, he never looked at Thor and questioned what the Thunderer deserved. It was common logic, Thor was Golden, had not gained such a title through birth-right alone, but through years of battle, years of beating and building, beaten and sharpened, like a steel beneath a hammer, the fates carving him like a blacksmith, moulding and perfecting a immortal into a _God_. Loki had always looked to him as an example, _envied_ him for how easy he made it look, and he held Thor responsible, because Thor held everything that Loki was not, and he held it as if it were made of _nothing_ , and now he threw it away, for Mortals who walked upon him as if he were a rug on their doorstep.

It is _this_ , this that makes him hate them, this injustice. Loki wants to see his brother lose it, use the tongue Loki knows he has, wit and charm that has moved thunder and ruled armies, he wants to see the God he had grown up with, not this false mask Thor now wore, a mockery, an insult, _a lie_. A falsehood to appease the weak morals of his Midgaurdians, to make him seem approachable, _safe_. Why did he wear it? Why did he allow them to treat him so, surely he did not believe himself below them, the thought sickened him.

It was to this thought that a plan former in his wicked mind, a venomous seed planted, a weed growing in its place. Loki would do anything, anything to unleash the God, steal the mask of this imposter, reveal the Thor that had slaughtered countless for Glory, one that had bedded thousands for the namesake of his honour, the one who had bedded Loki without care for the opinion of others, and if it took a little blood to achieve it, Loki had plenty to spare.

It would not be the first time he had shed blood for his brothers name.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Is it a sin, is it a crime_  
_Loving you dear like I do?_  
_If it's a crime then I'm guilty_  
_Guilty of loving you_  
  
_Maybe I'm wrong dreaming of you_  
_Dreaming the lonely night through_  
_If it's a crime then I'm guilty_  
_Guilty of dreaming of you_  
  
_What can I do, what can I say_  
_After I've taken the blame?_  
_You say, you're through, you'll go your way_  
_But I'll always feel just the same_  
  
_Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong_  
_Loving you dear like I do_  
_If it's a crime then I'm guilty_  
_Guilty of loving you_  
  
_Billie Holiday - Guilty "_

* * *

 

It had been rather easy to set up the plan, disgustingly easy. All he had needed was a beast large enough to cause enough damage that Loki would have to step in and offer assistance to the small group of do-gooders in their quest for victory, and perhaps finding such a beast had been slightly difficult, for their wasn’t many creatures that Thor had struggled with in the past, Loki also had to consider what creatures would be easy to be killed by his magic alone.

It was a coincidence that a tear in the realms appeared within the same hour that the Stark base was attacked by two Bilgesnipe, Loki could not _in all his days_ explain how such a coincidence came to be, for he was innocent of causing such an event. But being the ever merciful being he was, He was all too pleased to offer his assist when the two monsters managed to nearly behead the archer and the Spider-woman, their injured forms seeking shelter in the wreckage caused by the monsters, hiding and leaving the rest of the avengers to the task of killing the two Bilgesnipe’.

The metal man was torn from his perch in the sky, teeth and claws half shredding a limb on the Iron-suit, and Loki watched with morbid satisfaction as blood covered the ground. The captain fought valiantly, but much like his mortal companions, he was struck down, the pair of beasts had done well in removing him from the picture temporarily, his spangled form buried under debris, exhaustion having knocked him out for the time being. It was truly pathetic that two beasts had done so much wreckage to a supposedly unbeatable team. Had it been Thor and Loki, they would’ve been dead quickly and efficiently.

Loki didn’t like that Thor was the last man standing, like a shield of muscle, protecting men and woman who saw him as less than what he was worth, had it been Loki down there, he would’ve lost a limb rather than let Thor battle alone.

Thor had already managed to crush the skull of one, his hammer spraying blood, bone and muscle across the destroyed streets, a horrific scene of bloodlust, a small reminder of the Thor that Loki remembered. The other was not so easily beaten, larger and raged at the loss of its mate, it beat against Thor, its muscles weighing against Thor’s broad shoulders with the distraught rage of a being having nothing to lose, and Loki saw his opportunity, a grin spreading across his sharp features.

“You look like you need assistance Brother...” He perched behind the Thunderer, his legs swinging from a broken lamp, body light and nimble. Thor threw the beast off, the large body crashing into a wall of glass, shards fell in white, sparkling flakes to the ground and clinked in a symphony that Loki relished and smiled at. To make it final, lightning struck the body, the form flinching at the shock of electricity that fried its skin; Loki feared it may already be dead before he could bring his plan into play.

Thor turned to him, eyes wide, obviously not expecting his presence, yet there was no anger or displeasure at his arrival, instead a spark of Joy, and much to Loki’s quite distaste, a flicker of hope. Loki wanted to laugh at Thor’s naivety, half expecting him to accuse Loki of bringing the beasts to Midgaurd with the intention of brining havoc, but his brother said nothing of the sort, merely stared up at him.

Thor stepped closer, not seeming aware of the height that separated them, a gentle grin of camaraderie curling his face into a warm expression that made Loki both parts sick and warm. A flicker of guilt in his cold heart, at what havoc he was about to bring upon Thor, but Thor deserved better than what he had now; Loki would remind him of this.

“Brother-“ His sentence was struck clean down the middle, and Loki watched in mild shock as Thor’s body was locked between two massive jaws and thrown into a large wall, the beast having risen from its spot in the glass, now snarling dangerously at the Thunderer. Loki sighed, and heaved himself down, tutting in mild irritation at how weak Thor had become, that he was unable to kill the creature that once upon a time, he killed for sport.

“I have to say Thor.” He said, his hand lifting lazily and gliding in intricate motions as his lips formed enchantments’ as easily as breathing.

“Your stay on Midgaurd has made you disgustingly weak. But perhaps this once I shall offer to save your life.”

It was perfect, the angle, the distance, Loki felt almost giddy as it fell into place. He heard Thor push up, his pained grunt echoing in Loki’s ears. The beast pounced, and Loki readied himself, his form moving in front of Thor, hand rose, spell ready on his lips. But something went wrong, a stutter in his words, a touch too his heel, a doubt in his mind, whatever it was, it snapped his plan down the middle. He heard the tired grunt behind him, and the perfect synchronization of Thor’s panicked whisper, as his brother finally realised the severity of the situation, the beasts’ jaws locked around his thin waist and teeth sunk into the fabric of his tunic. Pain blossomed on his body, and with a pained shout he released the enchantment, his screams melding with the dying keens of the Bilgesnipe, the dying breaths brushing against his torn skin and muscle, burning his flesh and drying the blood that oozed from his body. He knew that the bite was severe, several of his vital organs had been punctured, He hadn’t planned for his pause, hadn’t thought to doubt his own body, but his spell had been cast too late.

The jaws were pried free and he groaned as he hit the gravel, debris poking into his side. His vision blurred, and he pressed a palm to his side, wet, warm blood pouring free from the wide, gaping wounds.

“Loki.” His name sounded muffled, and Loki realised with a numbed sense of awareness that arms had closed around his middle, and someone was shouting his name. He felt his consciousness slip.

How many times had it been that he had shed blood for his beloved oaf of a brother?

...

Thor drew the limp body up, a cold panic prickling along his neck as he heard the arrival of the medics. Doctors surrounded the fallen and wounded, but Thor cared little for his groaning comrades and their wounds, carrying the torn form in his arms to the closest medical person, forcing the startled man to look at his brother.

It had taken effort, Thor had finally come to the realisation that Loki’s actions and past had made him unworthy of mercy to the Midaurdians, and only upon the threats Thor had placed before them, did they give attention to his younger brother.

“Are you stupid?” Tony said to him, upon their arrival back at base, Loki’s body being transported to the medical bay, wires and bandages wrapped around his middle. Thor had been happy to discover that he would survive, the cold sense of hollowness disappeared upon receiving the news, but Loki’s survival brought consequences Thor didn’t realise he would have to deal with.

Nick had demanded a meeting, which would happen the day following, his teammates had stared at him in both disdain and mistrust, Thor found a part of him angering at how easily they turned against him, when he had never giving cause of mistrust in the past.

“I have no knowledge of what you speak of Lord Stark.” He answered, leaning back in his seat and gazing at Loki’s prone figure lazily.

“I get that he’s your brother, I really do Thor, heck I admire how much you care for him, but you’ve brought our enemy into the heart of our head-quarters, literally into our vulnerable spot, might as well have given him a spanner so he can go ahead and smash our nuts while you’re at it.” Thor clenched his fist at the repetitive words, having heard them from The Captain, the Lady Widow, Lord Bruce and now Lord Stark as well, and as much as they echoed true, an old part of him refused to accept that he had done wrong by Loki, he had always cared for his brother, why must Loki’s sins mean that his love must change as well.

“Okay, obviously you’re in no mood to listen to anyone, so I’ll leave you alone with snow white, but Fury says he wants to see you as soon as your brother wakes up... He says don’t be late.”

Thor nodded, not turning his gaze form Loki’s closed lids, and when the door finally closed, he sighed in relief, all the tension and anger flowing out. It was as if all the voices trying to convince him of his wrongdoings had disappeared, leaving nothing but the knowledge that Loki had saved him, and now was alive and well, within his grasp.

“Thank you.” He breathed, hunching forward and pressing his forehead to Loki’s palm, before brushing a kiss to his pale fingers.

Quite settled over them, and Thor enjoyed the peace, losing himself in his memories, where Loki and him were not separated, and he didn’t feel guilt for saving the life of the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, Thor!  
> Not happy with this chapter, wish I knew how to make it darker, but I'm sure it'll be plenty dark when the action starts!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I don't want to feel like I can't trust you_  
_Consequently be the last one I turn to_  
_Denial doesn't need to be my friend_  
_When I'm a healer that's in need of healing_  
  
_You're the only one that sees_  
_The only thing inside of me_  
  
_It's hard for me to stand upon this pedestal_  
_When the light reveals it is a tainted angel_  
_It seems that honesty_  
_Has finally got me to confess_  
_I can't save anything." - Disciple "Stripped away"_

* * *

 

Loki awoke to the irritating sound of machinery, the beeping and whirring which pulsed against his skull. A pained groan fell from his dry lips, and he felt harsh pain blooming in his stomach. Memories flashed back into his mind, and he felt relief that he wasn’t dead.

Bright light shone behind his closed lids, and he warily squinted, hissing at the brightness which burned his vision. Warmth pressed against his hand, and movement sounded to his right, but before he could find energy to move his head, a hand brushed his cheek, and a shadow moved over his body.

“Loki, Brother, Have you awaken?” The familiar tone of Thor’s voice was satisfyingly comforting after the pain of waking up, and he chuckled tiredly, his head falling back into the soft comfort of a pillow.

“You always had a knack for asking stupid questions Thor.” He murmured, and the answering chuckle sent a shiver through his spine.

“I wished to thank you Brother, for saving me earlier.” Thor’s voice was gentle, soft in the light room, familiar yet disgustingly foreign, it reminded him of why he had got here in the first place.

“I didn’t come to save you from those Bilgesnipe.” His eyes flickered open, all warmth fading as his eyes hardened, staring at Thor. “In fact I’m slightly disgusted that I had to help in the first place, had it been back in _Asgard_ , you would’ve killed the beasts without any assistance.”

Thor’s smile dropped his head bowing as he sought to escape Loki’s gaze, irritation bubbling in his chest at Loki’s accusatory tone.

“I have changed; I am not the same blood-hungry brute I was before.” The words tasted raw on his tongue, as if he were speaking ill of something he held sacred to his heart.

Loki’s harsh laughter bubbled forth, his grin spreading into a Cold smile. “You have not changed Thor; you are as pathetic at lying as you were when we were children.”

Thor gritted his teeth, his eyes rising and flashing at Loki, an ill queasiness settling in his stomach. He stood from his seat, turning away with the intention of escaping.

“I must leave, Fury intends to share words-“

“He intends to scold you for bringing a toy home.” Loki spat, interrupting him.

Thor said nothing, eyes lowered, and Loki snarled at the passive stance.

“I shall return to see your health.” He offered quietly, his palm settling on the cool metal of the silver door-knob.

“Run back to your master Thor, it’s almost sickening how much they’ve tamed you, you’ve become their Dog, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you rolled over at their commands.” Loki spat, his eyes flashing in anger and mockery, watching as Thor’s muscles tensed, a hum of electricity causing the machinery to jolt.

“To think, this is what I gave myself too, this pathetic excuse of a warrior, they have unmanned you.” Loki knew when he crossed the line, a sharp awareness in his mind that he had perhaps said something he shouldn’t have, but little did he care, the unbridled anger beginning to boil in the air was a welcome change to the submissive fraud Thor had been before.

Thor snarled, spinning round before he was aware of his actions and grabbing Loki by his neck, pulling him forward. His eyes sparked with barely contained wrath, his pride wounded at the truth behind Loki’s words.

“Silence yourself, you know nothing of loyalty, you have no grounds on which to preach to me on following orders.”

Loki bared his teeth in a dangerous grin, his eyes glowing with emerald fire at the rage his brother tried to contain, rage that had been bubbling all this time.

“That’s more like it.” His breath cut as Thor’s grip tightened.

“Silence.” Thor growled, voice low, yet it moved over them like Thunder upon grey clouds, deep, loud and dangerous, sending sparks through Loki’s skin at the memories it triggered.

“You’re pathetic Thor.” He laughed, grinning sharply, “You can’t do anything to me, they’ve removed your claws. I barely recognise you. Your men would laugh at you if they knew what an _ergi_ their prince had become, and for Mortals!” Such an insult was not too be taken likely, Loki had often seen men whipped for the use of it, but in the moment he could find no better suiting word for what his Brother had become, unable to even stand up for himself when faced with a group of mortals, he might as well bend over and lick their shoes. Thor’s eyes darkened, and his teeth bore in warning, Loki choked as his throat struggled to draw air into his lungs at the pressure, fear settling in his gut, along with a deep set satisfaction at seeing that his brother was not completely lost to him.

Unable to speak, his thoughts echoed between them, silent to any outside party, yet loud in Thor’s mind.

 _“How can you call yourself worthy of protecting Asgard, when you have no power over a group of mortals? Tell them of the things you have done Thor, the brothels, the slaughters, the bloodlust, see how they look upon you then, then perhaps you can tell me that what you share is loyalty, for all I see is a lie.”_ Thor’s hand tightened, but Loki’s grin did not falter, and the room seemed to hum with unsteady tension, balancing and wobbling, Loki craved the havoc Thor would cause should his control snap.

“Try and kill me Thor.” He choked around the vice-like grip, “Look at yourself, and try to convince me of how you’ve changed, how you’re no longer the warrior you used to be.”

Thor’s eyes emptied as a spark of conscious awareness settled in his mind, his hand falling away. He gaped in shock at the marks beginning to bloom around Loki’s neck. The wet, choking sounds as Loki’s form hunched over, sucking in deep draws of breath into his deprived lungs.

“There will come a time Thor, that all that anger you’re bottling up, the animal you’ve now chained, it will all come loose, and this fragile balance you and the mortals have built will come crashing down, they’ll hate you for who you really are.”

Thor all but ran to the door, his ears ringing and his head pounding with Loki’s words, a sick feeling curling in his gut at the memory of his hands wrapped around Loki’s neck, the red haze that had took his mind, as if he were aware of his actions, but didn’t care to do anything to stop them.

Loki’s thoughts echoed with a sickening clarity in his head, his mocking voice following Thor down the corridor.

_“You’ve been wearing a mask Brother; it’s time we take it off.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now the actions starting, I feel cruel yet satisfied!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed I've increased the amount of chapters this story has in total, that will happen, I'm sorry if its confusing...

  
_"I caught you watching me under the light_  
_Can I be your line?_  
_They say it’s easy to leave you behind  
I don’t wanna try_  
  
_Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest_  
_Don’t wanna wait for you  
Don’t wanna have to lose  
All that I compromised to feel another high_  
_I’ve got to keep it down tonight_  
  
_And oh._  
_I was a king under your control_  
_And oh._  
_I wanna feel like you’ve let me go_  
_So let me go_  
  
_Don’t you remember how I used to like_  
_Being on the line?_  
I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name  
Is it worth the price." - Kings by Years  & Years

* * *

 

Walking into the conference room, felt similar to all those times he had been summoned as a child, to go before his father, a sense of unease, waiting for the scolding yet to come. Loki’s words still lingered in his mind, echoed across his thoughts and made his patience wear thin.

_Dog_

He was no Dog, he was merely loyal to a fault, but he did see sense in Loki’s words, and he felt restless in his own skin.

The whole of the team was present when he arrived, and he had an odd thought that he was being observed by them, _judged_.

Taking a seat, he reclined back, taking a stance of carelessness, his eyes watching Fury with a cool gaze, ignoring the small glances his comrades sent his way. The one-eyed man faced away from them, his form tall and intimidating, Thor didn’t know when he had developed such thoughts, but Loki’s words echoed in his mind.

_Run back to your master Thor._

His hands clenched against his thigh, and he sucked in a breath.

“I woke up this Morning.” Fury began, gazing up out the window. His tone sounded loose, easy and calm, Thor knew better, having spent long enough with the group to recognise how they functioned and communicated.

“And had my coffee, the birds were singing, the sky was blue, it was a pleasant _fucking_ day.” A flinch ran through the group as Fury turned around and slammed his palm against the table.

“So please explain to my why I received a phone call from the medical head of staff, notifying me that not only was I giving vital medical care to a villain, but that villain was now residing in the core of my Head-quarters.”

Quite settled when his shouting ended and Thor felt his lungs squeeze as two sides of himself tore apart, part of him wanting to apologize and the other part wanting to spit in the face of Fury’s anger. Years ago, he would’ve had the tongue pulled from whoever spoke to him with such disregard and disrespect, his hands were filthy with the bloodshed in his past, and lying he could say he hated that aspect of himself, but he missed the battle, the power, the bloodlust... He missed being free of all this...

“I offer my apologies for the trouble I have caused.” He said, pushing the words out between his teeth, “Loki assisted in the fight today and was injured while protecting me, I wished to return the favour by doing the same, I assumed that such reasons would be understood.”

Fury frowned, slamming his hand down on the table.

“Do I look like a charity Thor?” He shouted, “Please tell me if I have ever looked like a charity!”

Thor could feel his pride shaking from the words, feeling more like a child than a warrior, on the blunt end of a scolding, his anger shook in its cage, the desire to show this mortal what real wrath looked like. But he was not in his own realm, and his own ways of thinking were not accepted in this realm, he had to respect that.

“Since when do we offer to help to men who are intent on killing us? I don’t care if he was crying when he got injured, he’s killed men, woman and children, and on that account, he deserves no mercy! Have I made myself clear?” Thor’s eyes were still bowed, this way the anger boiling in his blood was hidden from view.

“Have I. Made. Myself. Clear?” He repeated, voice raising, and with each word Thor felt his teeth piercing further into his cheek, blood covering his tongue.

_Dog_

“My apologies, I understand.” He ground out, rubbing his thumb against the inside of his palm, barely registering the loud knock on the door.

Fury sighed irritably, and shouted permission for entry, a young soldier pushing the door open and offering a salute.

“Forgive the intrusion sir.”

“State your business.” Fury snapped his impatience obvious.

The young soldier winced, and Thor could see him fidgeting.

“The Patient Sir, he’s gone.” Thor’s eyes shut, both in relief and irritation, that Loki couldn’t just stay and make his life easier, but also that Loki had enough strength to move in the first place, who’s side he was on, he didn’t know in that second, but he felt the chains tugging against his wrists, chains he couldn’t see, but could feel, dragging him deeper and deeper underwater.

“Wonderful.” Fury sang sarcastically, his body thrown into his arm chair tiredly. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to speak, to shout. Just waiting, sitting and staring, like dogs.

_Dogs_

"Now he's gone, and God knows what he's taken with him, have I made a mistake in offering you a position in my team?." The accusation burned him, he felt so close to breaking, so close to shattering and yielding to the part of him that wanted to destroy, claim and possess. He had gained a taste when Loki had broken through his control, now it seemed like his chains were crumbling, and it was both parts frightening and exhilarating, a dark voice in his mind told him to let them control him, let them, see what they would do when he showed them his true nature, show them the God their ancestors had learnt to fear and worship.

He was a son of Odin, a son of the King of Asgard, father to the berserker and wine-bearer to death. He was never meant to be tamed, a lion is not meant to be held in a cage, its claws removed, he had made a large mistake by allowing them to chain him down, he felt like his skin was begging to rip free, his blood ready to pour out from the thunder growling beneath his skin. Everything sounded loud and grated against his ears, and a small part of him felt like curling into a ball of energy and screaming.

He heard, like listening through glass, the distant sound of Fury’s voice as he dismissed them, and he pushed himself blindly from his seat, needing to get to his chambers, calm down. His feet stumbled, hands rasping the wall as his blood pulsed in his ear, a beat that cracked against his splintering control.

“Hey Thor.” Tony’s hand met his shoulder and the impact caused something in him to break, his body moving quickly. He came around to the sound of Tony choking and hands pulling at his shoulders.

“The hell Thor! Get off him!” The Captain shouted, and Thor’s eyes widened in shock as he realised his hands had wrapped themselves around Tony’s neck, cutting off the air supply of the mortal.

He released as if burned, stumbling back, the confused and frightened gaze of his team-mates piercing his skin.

“Thor, what’s wrong?” Bruce offered a hand, but all Thor could see was Tony's body crumbled to the ground, his breath choking, Steve stepped towards him worriedly.

Thor’s brow furrowed, stumbling back further. “I must leave.” He gasped, eyes flashing, “Forgive me.”

His team-mates called after him, but Thor didn’t look back, his gaze flickering, a loud whine echoing inside his head. The pictures along the wall crashed to the ground as he stumbled along, hand to his head, his feet leading him blindly to his chambers.

...

The rooms were dark upon his arrival, but he wasn’t alone, his senses could feel a presence in the air, smell the thick stench of shadow and seid'r,  with a snarl his gaze sparked in the darkness.

“Reveal yourself Trickster.” He growled, His fist slamming into the light-switch, squinting as the lamps flickered on and illuminated the room. Loki stood before him, dressed in casual attire, his very presence stirred something in the storming thoughts threatening to overturn Thor’s sanity. 

Thor rushed towards him, and slammed him against the wall, his teeth bared. “What have you done to me?” He demanded, voice edging towards an animalistic grunt. Loki allowed himself to be manhandled, his body slammed against the wall; he bared his teeth in a bitter smile.

“I have done _nothing_ , you have done this, you’ve denied yourself, and now you suffer for it. You are crafted for War, yet you've allowed yourself to be domesticated, such actions have repercussions.” It wasn’t the answer he wanted, it wasn't the solution he wanted and that caused his gaze to flicker red, fear twisting with anger at the proximity he shared with Loki. 

He was losing his grip, such anger had only ever gripped him in the midst of battle, where he had little worry of killing innocents, but now the only other man with him was Loki, when he gave into this he would lose his grips on his sentimentality and mercy, he wouldn't be able to control who he hurt.

“You have to leave.” He snarled, bending his head and sucking in deep breaths. “You must get away.”

Loki’s hand cupped his cheek and the touch alone triggered base desires, red beginning to taint his vision, lust stirring his senses, the desire to touch, to press and destroy. It had been so long, part of him relished the power running through his veins, roaring beneath his skin, the freedom he felt.

“Let it go Thor.” Loki's voice teased the edge of Thor’s sanity, “Give in.”

A choked moan fell from between his lips as his mind tore itself to pieces. He had worked so hard to contain it, so hard to contain himself; it felt like his body was rebelling against himself, screaming at him in anger for being so cruelly contained.

“Stop hiding.”

Something impacted his cheek, pain blooming at the contact, and it was as if a switch moved something breaking free and swallowing him in a red haze of lust and need and violence, the desire for blood and possession, he needed so much more.

His body stumbled back, and Thor heard movement, but his senses were too muffled to care much. A loud, feral snarl rumbled through his chest as the voice in his head quietened, all that was left was the steady roar of thunder in his ear, and the whisper of his own voice, urging him to grasp and possess everything that was owed to him.

His eyes opened, flashing black, then white, an impersonation of the thunder he held under his skin, and within the red haze of his vision, a man stood, dressed in tunic and breeches. Thor snarled, baring his teeth like a wolf, confused when instead of running, his opponent opened and spread his arms, a seductive whisper brushing against him.

_“That’s it, give into yourself.”_


	5. Chapter 5

  
_I broke my bones_  
_"Playing games with you_  
_Tired by fun_  
_It makes me blue_  
  
_Oh I, I think I’m into you_  
_How much do you want it too?_  
_What are you prepared to do?_  
_I think I’m gonna make it worse_  
_I talk to you, but it don’t work_  
_I touch you, but it starts to hurt_  
_What have I been doing wrong?_  
_Tell me what it is you want_  
_Tell me what it is you want_  
_Tell me what it is you_  
  
_Oh I think that If I had been enough for you_  
_Would I be better?_  
_Would I be good?_  
_And I'll do you what you like if you’ll stay the night_  
_You tell me you don’t think you should_  
_You do it boy_  
_Well love I will let you go_  
_Love I will let you go_  
_Love I will let you go_  
_Love I will let you go_  
_Oh it’s enough to feel better_  
_If I could_  
  
_I itch all night_  
_I itch for you_  
_You’re just my type." -_

_Years & Years - Real_

* * *

 

What is Loyalty, but life’s cruellest illusion of trust, how easily it could break was almost alarming to those who realised its falseness. Loki knew better than all, the fragility of such a term. But he also knew how strong it could be when matched among other things, love, lust, dedication. Once could not truly be loyal, unless they adored their object of dedication, would they sacrifice their life for that thing? Would they give _everything?_

He was Loki, lost, fallen Prince to both worlds, unwanted by his birth and his adopted fathers, a disgrace, an outcast, and he relished it. Relished the destruction he had caused, the pain he had wrought, it was his fate to do so, written long before he had even been conceived, and Loki knew better than all, Fate was not changeable, no one was free from the fates of the realms, Freedom was life’s sweetest lie, but a lie none the less, and the sooner one realised this, the sooner they could learn to live with the chains around their neck.

Perhaps it was cruel to wrench the blind from Thor’s eyes, reveal the darkness inside of him, steal the false freedom and comforts he had deceived himself with, but Loki was cruel, he was selfish and deceitful, he had never pretended otherwise. He was born to destroy, him and Thor were not so dissimilar as they liked to pretend, for what purpose did a warrior serve, a berserker, Thor was destined to lead armies, born for greatness, born to bathe in the blood of his enemies.

The destruction Thor wrought was beautiful to behold, it made Loki quiver in desire to hold it and grasp it in his palm. But watching now, he stepped wary around his newly released berserker brother, watching as ragged breaths broke the still, mountainous form of Thor.

The air smelt thick with Ozone, making Loki’s hair stand on end, and the space between them crackled with tension. Loki lowered his eyes as Thor took a step forward, fear settling in his gut the authority his brother emanated just by breathing. He could kill Loki so easily if he felt like it, his hands could wrap around Loki and snap his spine as easy as one could a twig, the thought was both parts terrifying and exciting.

Loki grew bored of the struggles of life, never meeting his match, it was nice to finally fine someone who’s control outweighed the power behind his Seiðr, when Thor was like this, Loki was powerless in comparison, the only way to appease a berserker, is to let it possess you, let it decide your fate. Words like Mercy, love and forgiveness didn’t exist anymore, and if Thor felt like killing him, there was nothing to be done; he could only lie down and take the blow, until his heart stopped beating.

“Thor.” He breathed, flinching when a fist embedded into the wall beside his head, his head bending to the side passively, eyes closing as hot, humid breaths brushed against his pale skin. A low growl moved through the air, sending shocks along his spine, and Loki felt as if he were in a lion’s den, appeasing a monster, memories bubbling to the forefront of his mind. He had done this before; Thor would recognise his scent, even after so long.

“You know me.” He crooned, his voice deceivingly gentle and sweet, and with a wary hand he reached out to brush his fingers along Thor’s jaw. He shivered at the heat, wishing he could press closer; it seemed his thoughts were heard, because he gasped when heat pressed to his neck, Thor’s nose buried into the dip of his shoulder, where his scent was strongest.

His body relaxed when Thor made no move to rip his throat out, head moving to the side as Thor chose his place, burying his nose into Loki’s skin and, breathing him in.

“ _Mine_.” Thor’s voice echoed around them, loud, rough and _unfamiliar_ , no gentleness, no soft edges. He sounded every bit the animal Loki desired, and his voice sent heat down Loki’s spine, a shudder rolling through his body.

Loki registered the sound of the elevator doors opening, a smile curling his lips as he saw the sound register to Thor, the Thunderer’s head tilting to the side, a rumble moving through his chest. He placed a hand on Thor’s cheek, keeping his eyes lowered as the Thunderer jolted under his touch, as feral as the Asgardian wolves which lived along the border of Asgards’ realm. Already he could feel the power he held through the possessive attachment Thor had formed, and it made his skin tingle, his body trembling with desire and a need to see this power in action.

“Thor?” Loki recognized the voice instantly, the Man made of Iron, and Loki’s teeth glinted as his smile grew wider. The voice shouted through the hollow floor, loud and intruding, _perfect_.

Loki grinned when he heard the low snarl, Thor’s body straightening, and the sight of his eyes flashing, his muscles rippling under his armoury, it was _delicious_ to behold.

With a breath he was gone, large form seemingly disappearing like lightening, quick and much too nimble for a body so big, Mjolnir in hand, Loki saw him slip into the shadows, watching and waiting, the only sign of him being his bright eyes, which seemed to shine with a light that came from within.

“Hey Thor! Buddy? I came to check that there are no hard feelings between us.”

Loki can almost feel bad for the mortal and his naivety; because he has no clue what horror awaits him in the dim light. Thor is a hunter when he’s like this, silent and invisible, and the mortal is intruding on territory that doesn’t belong to him. It’s much too easy; not nearly enough too satisfy his desire. Loki sets himself down on the couch, pouring himself a glass of wine, when the mortal man enters the room.

It’s impressive the armoury the Man has crafted, and Loki has but a second to catch sight of his face before his armour has wrapped itself around his body, triggered by a small button on his finger, his Iron hands raised in waiting opportunity to shoot at the intruder.

“Loki.” Stark’s voice carries through the space separating them, Loki wants to grin, but time is running short, and he’s not really interested in conversation.

“It would be within your greatest interests Mortal; that you leave immediately.”

The words are not meant as a threat, but they are taken as such, and Loki was little surprised when Stark laughs and proceeds to notify his teammates through a voice-com. He shrugs, shaking his head in resignation.

“Do not say I did not warn you.” The words are out of his mouth and Tony barely has time to work through their meaning when a shadow looms over him, his body eclipsed from behind.

“Th-“ Loki has to wince as the Mortal’s body is thrown to the side, his back crunching as it hits the wall, because that must hurt. He is not dead, the high-pitched groan tells as much, but part of Loki wishes the Mortal would take incentive and stay down.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” He crooned, watching as the Man’s body crumbles as he tries to push himself up, crying out at the damage to his back. Loki’s form flickered away from the couch, appearing before Thor, his body relaxing when his actions did not bring anger.

“Do not...Threaten, what belongs to me Mortal.” Thor’s voice surrounded them, His sentence broken as if he struggled with the very task of speaking, words ragged and deep. Loki gazed up at him before sparing a glance at the crumbled for of Stark, hearing a confused groan come from the crumbled heap.

The loud ‘ding’ of the elevator made Loki’s grin widen in excitement, eyes flickering up at his brother, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before disappearing into the shadows to watch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the tension, what is Loki planning!!!???


End file.
